Poniekąd żyje
by RigelVerthe
Summary: Ron też może się bać. Też może coś ukrywać. Też może kochać, niekoniecznie Hermionę. Ron też może wiedzieć. Ron też może cierpieć. On też. Na szczęście zawsze będzie Ronem.


**Autor: **Rigel Verthe

**Tytuł: **Poniekąd żyje

**Fandom: **HP

**Bohaterowie: **RW/OC

**Liczba słów: **1 111

**Napisany: **kwiecień 2010

**Opis: **Ron też może się bać. Też może coś ukrywać. Też może kochać, niekoniecznie Hermionę. Ron też może wiedzieć. Ron też może cierpieć. On też. Na szczęście zawsze będzie Ronem.

**Disclaimer: **Korzyść jaką mam z poniższego to tylko i wyłącznie satysfakcja. To, co poznajecie, jest własnością J.. To, czego nie poznajecie, jest własnością moją.

_**Poniekąd żyje**_

Ucieka, powoli, metodycznie ucieka od tego, co się stało. Wie, że nie może tego zmienić. Przynajmniej na razie. I nie chce. Za dużo w nim złości.

„To mają być przyjaciele? Jeszcze czego". Nie próbuje nawet ich zrozumieć, kieruje się irracjonalnym gniewem. Ma dopiero 16 lat. Czy musi wszystko wiedzieć?

Tłumaczy się przed samym sobą, nie zwracając uwagi na bezsens tych tłumaczeń. Złość zaślepia go, zupełnie przysłaniając mu pole widzenia.

Nagle na linii jego wzroku pojawiają się włosy. Długie, proste, błękitne. To pierwsze, co w niej zauważył. Potem były dłonie. Choć odległość między nimi była duża, zauważył ciemny kolor, kształt, smukłość, delikatność dłoni. Potem dziewczyna zrobiła parę kroków, przybliżając się do kominka, niedaleko którego siedział. Widział całą jej postać a bijący wcześniej tylko z szczegółów blask wcielonego anioła, ideału, teraz oślepiał.

Chłonął detale, napawając cię nimi, czerpiąc z nich jak ze źródła wszelkich bogactw.

Twarz. Okolona niezwykłej barwy włosami, kontrastującymi z ciemną karnacją i czarnymi oczami- bezdennymi otchłaniami, których chciał tonąć na wieki. Usta. Pełne, malinowej barwy. Tak doskonałe w swojej istocie, boskie. Lekko zadarty nos. Smukła szyja wzywająca do zapinania na niej ozdób.

Cała ta boska sylwetka, długie nogi, pełne biodra, wyraźne wcięcie talii i piersi, których - był tego pewien, mimo zakrywającego je materiału - perfekcji i urody nie mogły oddać żadne słowa.

Postać, niemal mistyczna, bogini ze snu..

Pragnienie dotyku silniejsze od wszystkich pragnień jego życia. Pragnienie pocałunku. Pragnienie bycia z nią, najdoskonalszą we wszechświecie..

Oddany rozmyślaniom, pochłonięty marzeniami, nie zauważa, kiedy błękitnowłosa bogini podchodzi do niego z prześlicznym uśmiechem na ustach. Uśmiechem przywodzącym na myśl promień słońca- tak go określa w myślach od razu gdy spostrzega jej obecność. Owiewa go zapach tak cudowny, tak trudny do zidentyfikowania, że nawet nie próbuje tego robić. Napawa się nim, jak całą jej osobą, tak jak będzie to robił już do końca.

Następnie słyszy jej głos, tak czysty, tak melodyjny, i wie już, że każda jej cząstka jest bardziej idealna od poprzedniej - i tylko u niej takie coś jest możliwe.

_Chodź, szepcze muzyka, chodź, Saiph, chodź ze mną. Chodź ze swoją Meissą._

Nie protestuje. Nie zrobiłby tego nawet, gdyby był w stanie. Idzie za nią, myśląc, że rzeczywiście, ona jest Meissą. Idealna. Wspaniała. Jak Meissa z tej legendy. Meissa, kochanka Saipha.

Daje się prowadzić ku nieznanemu. Wszystkie zmysły skupia tylko na niej. I jeszcze tylko pojedyncze myśli krążą wokół niego.

Meissa, kochanka Saipha. Saiph przyjacielem wielkiego Betelgeusa. Kryzys przyjaźni. Pojawia się starsza od niego Meissa i wspiera Saipha do swojej śmierci w bitwie, którą wrogowie wydali Betelgeusowi.

Gdzieś jeszcze jedna myśl, że Hermiona powinna być zadowolona. On, Ron Weasley, wie coś bez jej podpowiedzi. Nie skupia się na śmierci bohaterki. Może powinien? Może właśnie skierowali się ku przeznaczeniu, nieświadomie zmierzając ku nieuchronnemu?

Ale oto Hermiona schodzi na dalszy plan, podobnie jak wszyscy inni. Bo Saiph i Meissa dotarli do Pokoju Życzeń, do swojej oazy na pustyni bez nadziei.

Pocałunki. Delikatne, zmysłowe. Dotyk. Gładzenie dłońmi delikatnego ciała. Przeczesywanie palcami włosów.

Urywane oddechy.

Szepty

Namiętność.

Zmysły połączone w tańcu zachwytu.

Noc.

Nowy dzień, nowy początek. Z nią, której doskonałość nigdy nie przestaje go zaskakiwać. I której obecność przy nim jest wykraczającym poza jego możliwość pojmowania cudem.

Zgoda z Harrym i Hermioną. Analizowanie lekcji Dumbledore'a. Dzielenie z Potterem ciężaru odpowiedzialności jaką jest zniszczenie horkruksów.

Wypełnia tym czas, który dla pozorów nazywa życiem.

Prawdziwe życie toczy gdzieś na obrzeżach tego.

Nigdy nie wyzbywa się zachwytu nad nią.

Zawsze tak samo oszołomiony.

Jej zapachem.

Jej wyglądem.

Jej słowami.

Jej miłością.

Całą jej istotą.

Bywa, że życie wymaga od niego zbyt wiele, kładzie mu na barki ciężar zbyt wielki, by mógł go unieść. Ona podtrzymuje go wtedy, biorąc część ciężaru na siebie.

Bywa, że ma ochotę zabić. Siebie, innych, co za różnica.. Ona przytrzymuje jego rękę, zanim wyciągnie różdżkę.

Bywa, że krzyczy na niesprawiedliwość losu. Ona wypowiada słowa, które ukoją ból.

Każdy ból.

Ona jest lekiem na całe zło świata. Jego osobistym panaceum.

Jest jego powietrzem.

Uzależnia się od niej coraz bardziej.

Ona jest dla niego wszystkim.

Przy niej nie ma śmierci. Nie ma Voldemorta. Nie ma Horkruksów. Nie ma Smierciożerców. Nie ma misji niemożliwych do wykonania. Zagadek nie do rozwiązania. Nie ma bezpodstawnego strachu. Nie ma twarzy wykrzywionych bólem. Nie ma beznadziei życia. Jest tylko ich dwoje..

Dwa światy Rona Weasleya są całkiem odrębnymi światami.

Pragnął je połączyć w całość. Ich spoiwem miała się stać złota obrączka, tak troskliwie czekająca w sakiewce na jego szyi na właściwą chwilę, obok srebrnego pierścionka z dwoma gwiazdami z małych diamencików. Ich symbolem.

Los gotów był nagiąć się do jego pragnień i skrzyżować dwa światy.

Wszystko układał po ich myśli.

Jeszcze tylko czarka i wąż..

Jednak los jest kapryśny i niecierpliwy. Skrzyżował dwa światy w innym czasie i miejscu, wypełniając to, co tylko raz pojawiło się na obrzeżach świadomości jednego z kochanków.

Chce szukać pocieszenia, ale okazuje się, że nie musi. Uśmiech wypiera wcześniejsze przerażenie. Chłopiec- Który- Przeżył będzie nim do samego końca, który, przy takich kolejach rzeczy może nigdy nie nadejść.

Biegnie do przyjaciela, po chwili znów są we troje. I jest tak, jak powinno być, za chwile zniszczą ostatnie zło. I wreszcie to się skończy.

Poklepują się po plecach, miotając jednocześnie zaklęcia na wszystkie strony.

Harry robi krok ku przeznaczeniu..

I w tym samym momencie czyjeś inne przeznaczenie się wypełnia.

Dwa światy krzyżują się na moment, wystarczający jednak, by jeden z nich legł w gruzach.

I znowu, tak jak przed ponad rokiem, najpierw dostrzega włosy, jak zwykle idealne. Ale dla niego były idealne zawsze, czy wiatr, czy deszcz, czy pobudka o piątej nad ranem.

Dłoń, bezwładna, wypuszczająca różdżkę.

Oczy. Pełne przerażenia, bólu.

Usta, w których kąciku zebrała się krew, półotwarte, jakby ostatnim wysiłkiem próbujące coś powiedzieć.

Szyja i zdobiąca ją rana o gładkich brzegach, zadana tnącym zaklęciem. Rana obficie płynąca czerwienią.

Ciało, które bez sił upada na ziemię.

Niedowierza temu, co widzi.

Boi się. Jest przerażony.

Instynktownie biegnie ku niej, szukając oparcia.

Dotyku.

Pocałunku.

Gwałtownie pada na kolana. Jest przy niej.

Krwawiąca rana na szyi ściąga na siebie jego wzrok.

Do jego nozdrzy dociera silny, zwielokrotniony jego rozpaczą zapach śmierci.

Ucieka od tego zapachu. I widoku. Patrzy na jej twarz.

Widzi na niej miłość, która przywodzi mu na myśl irracjonalną nadzieję.

I słyszy ostatnie słowa. Idź. Idź do nich. Jak Saiph.

I tym razem nie oponuje. Pozwala Meissie umrzeć z pewnością, że on przeżyje. Dla niej. Dla przyjaciół. Dla idei ich świata. Wie jak kochała jego determinację.

Całuje ją.

I jeszcze tylko raz czuje zapach, który przez wieczność jaką z nią przebył, dawał mu nadzieję.

Kiedy umiera jego ukochana, jego nadzieja, jego panaceum, jego powietrze, Ron pozwala sobie na dwie łzy, w hołdzie dla świata, który legł w gruzach.

I dwa zaklęcia wystarczą, żeby przesłać jej ciało do miejsca, w którym poczeka aż on, wzgardzony przez los, bezsilny człowiek, odpowiednio się nim zajmie.

A potem nie będzie już nic.

Już się nie boi. Wie, że ma jeszcze dużo do stracenia, ale nie boi się. Bo czyż Harry nie jest Chłopcem- Który- Przeżył?

Już Potter kieruje różdżkę na Voldemorta. Tamten celuje w Harry'ego.

Już dwa światła zielone i czerwone, zderzają się ze sobą, a jedno pochłania drugie, w czym Ron widzi idealne odbicie swojej sytuacji.

Już Ron klepie po plecach mordercę Voldemorta. Mordercę, który, zgodnie ze swym zwyczajem przeżył, wypełniając tym samym przepowiednię.

Już mu gratuluje, jak na dobrego przyjaciela przystało.

Znika, nie mówiąc nikomu.

Myśli.

Choć ona byłą idealna, ostatnie jej pożegnanie takie nie było. Jak wszystko w wykonaniu Rona.

Patrzy na płonące ciało.

Myśli.

Nie pamięta świata bez niej.

Czas, kiedy był z nią, jest jedynym, kiedy żył naprawdę.

Rozsypuje popiół na wietrze.

Rozpamiętuje jej słowa i gesty.

Patrzy przez chwilę na wirujące płatki i odchodzi.

Ona nie żyje i jego serce i dusza umarły razem z nią.

Nie ma już łez.

Idzie naprawiać świat, który zniszczył jeden człowiek.

Naprawiać go dla innych.

W hołdzie dla niej.

Poniekąd żyje.

_R.V._

_W moim innym świecie. _


End file.
